One key component of any content search system is the ability to rank one item of content against another item for the purpose of determining which item should be considered “better”. This is required so that a user can be provided with a subset of the total set of results of which the objects within the subset are the best results possible. Many factors can be considered when ranking an item. Often used examples include how many other objects link to the object being ranked, or the number, or percentage, of clicks an object receives by users when returned in the results of a search.